Gear Shift
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: When an undercover op takes our favorite detectives on a road trip, what happens when they both discover this is their first time alone since the divorce? Rated M! One shot! If you don't like smut, don't read it!


**Please review!**

"Alright, we're all gassed up and ready to go." Elliot stated climbing back into the car. Olivia was sitting in the passenger seat trying to figure out how to get to the cabin that the squad had set up for the undercover op for the weekend. John and Fin were meeting them up there later, but you couldn't find the place on GPS. "Did you figure out how to get there yet?"

"No, but I'm highlighting as I go." Olivia said highlighting another road with the pink marker Elliot happened to have in his pocket. She looked over at him and nearly felt her heart leap out of her chest. "What are you wearing?"

Elliot looked down at his attire, or lack of attire. "They're swimming trunks. I figured I could jump into the lake once we get there since our op doesn't start until tomorrow morning. Besides, it's like ninety degrees outside." He started the car back up and smirked over at her. "Besides, you don't exactly wear that to work everyday either."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the map. The simple red sundress she had decided to wear was for their cover. They were supposed to be a happily married couple celebrating their fifteen year anniversary. "I'm just dressing the part. I actually do own this."

"Really? I've never seen you wear it." Elliot said as he pulled out onto the highway.

"I've never gone on a date with you." Olivia smirked before highlighting another road. "Kathy was fine taking the kids this weekend?"

Elliot's jaw tensed. "Yeah, her live in boyfriend went to see his parents this weekend. She was more than happy to spend the time with them." He leaned over and looked at the map, mentally noting what road he needed to take next. "No plans for you this weekend that this worked out?"

Olivia glanced over at him before marking the last road and capping the highlighter. "Work comes before anything else."

"Even a boyfriend?" Elliot asked keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"No boyfriend in the picture," Olivia stated before leaning over and slipping the highlighter into the front pocket of Elliot's trunks, "they never pass your inspection." She nearly whispered it into his ear.

Elliot now thankful he wore his swimming trunks. He just hoped it would hide the arousal stirring underneath the material. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, keeping his eyes trained on the road. His ears perked though when he heard his partner giggling beside him. She was enjoying the fact that she was driving him nuts. He could play with the fire too. Reaching over, he placed his palm down on her thigh, making the dress raise up slightly. "I have my own standards."

Olivia looked down at his hand with raised eyebrows before moving it to the gear shift sitting in the counsel between them. "Yeah, you think they have to be God or some shit like that. Not everyone can be you, El."

"I didn't mean me. You're not my type anyway. If you haven't noticed, I tend to go for blondes." Elliot stated before she put on her sunglasses. He followed suit to shield his eyes from the sun beating down on them.

"Yeah, that's why you stare at my ass whenever I'm walking a head of you." Olivia smirked as she leaned back in the seat, bringing a foot up to rest in on the dashboard. The dress immediately bundled down towards her hips. He saw the sliver of bright yellow and realized that she was wearing her bikini underneath her dress. He nearly groaned thinking about it. He had seen her in that bikini before, and M rated thoughts always plagued his mind when that happened. He couldn't let her get the upper hand. So, he moved his back to her thigh, this time letting his fingers skim over the skin of her inner thigh.

Olivia felt the jolt run through her before she looked down at his fingers swirling around on her olive toned skin. "El, what are you doing?"

"Well, we're supposed to play a married couple of fifteen years. That's something to celebrate." Elliot stated with a cocky grin that she would recognize anywhere.

"Doesn't your sex life diminish after so many years of marriage?" Olivia asked as she let her head fall back against the seat, pretending to be tired when she was trying not to pounce Elliot right there in the car.

Elliot chuckled as he grabbed her thigh and squeezed it to comfort her, but only succeeded in turning her on more. He kept his hand on her thigh as he continued to talk to her as if talking to a small child. "It depends on the marriage, _honey_. Our sex life has stayed the same for the duration of our time together."

Olivia frowned. "We've never had a sex life."

"See," Elliot grinned, "the same!"

"Oh my God!" Olivia laughed before covering her face with her hands, trying to cover up the snorts of laughter. "That's not the same sex life, that's the lack of a sex life. El, we can't be all lovey dovey like a newly wed couple. We're going to set off red flags with our target doing that."

Elliot shook his head before pulling over to a wayside that was by a small lake. "Okay, get out of the car."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What? Why?" Elliot got out of the car and jogged over to her side before opening her door. "You're not leaving me here. I didn't even do anything to piss you off yet."

"I'm not going to abandon you here. I'm not that mean." Elliot explained as he pulled her out of the car and closed her door. He let her lean against the car before caging her in against it, pressing his body against hers. "Do you honestly believe that marriages go on for years and years without sex? Without the closeness and intimacy of being sexual with your spouse?"

"Well, yours did for the longest time." Olivia smirked jabbing at him. He had her cornered, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

Elliot gave her a crooked grin which only made her stomach drop. "I still got divorced. Believe me. Marriage needs love, caring, respect, but nobody can survive a marriage without having sex every once in a while."

Olivia went to stand up, but Elliot's lower body pinned her back to the car. She gasped which only egged him on. "So, tell me. What was your sex life with Kathy after your first fifteen years?"

"Well, you can't compare that to our cover stories. Kathy and I got married because she got pregnant. At that point in our lives, I was working my butt off at SVU already." Elliot stated moving his hands to her hips.

"Okay, so let's change it up. What do you think our sex life would be if we had started sleeping together when we became partners and you had never been married?" Olivia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot grinned at her, leaning closer to whisper into her ear. "I would've claimed you that first night. Nobody would've ever touched you again after me. Our first week of marriage would be spent locked up in our bedroom. Believe me, Liv. Even if I wanted to, which I wouldn't, I wouldn't have been able to calm down our sex life."

Olivia reminded herself to breath as she tried to get the strength back in her legs. If he stepped back, she was sure she would fall down. He was toying with her, and she knew it. She couldn't let him win this though. "Really? Do you honestly think you could handle me? You believe that you could claim me as your own until the end of time." She ran her hands up his chest before leaning closer to him, letting her lips skim the shell of his ear. "You may believe that, but I don't. You know me. I have to see to believe." She let out a noise that was between a chuckle and a moan, sending more blood to the part of his anatomy between his legs. "Now, can we get back on the road, _babe_?"

Elliot stepped back as she got back into the car. She sat down in the seat and resumed her position from before, the dress bundling up higher and revealing more of the yellow bikini that had haunted his dreams for years. "Well played, Benson. Well played."

* * *

Oliva grinned getting out of the car. The cabin and lake were beautiful. She would've liked it if it was more secluded, but they were working to find a serial rapist after all. "Where are John and Fin staying again?"

"Well, our gay friends getting married this weekend will be staying in that cabin right there." Elliot stated pointing to the cabin next door. He grinned knowing that John and Fin were not happy about their covers for this assignment. He grabbed the bags out of the trunk and tossed the keys to Olivia. "Do you want to go unlock the cabin for me?"

"Sure." Olivia nodded before walking a head of him towards the cabin. She unlocked the door and opened it for Elliot. Elliot tossed their bags inside before turning back to her. "What are you doing?"

Elliot smirked. "We're supposed to be a married couple happily married, right?" Before she could ask him what he was talking about, she was lifted into his arms and being carried over the threshold. "Welcome home honey!"

Olivia chuckled as he set her down. "Just go get the rest of the bags. I'll put these in our rooms." She smiled when he jumped off the front porch and into the grass before heading over to the car. Turning around, she grabbed the two duffle bags and started looking around the small cabin. There was a small kitchette with an attached living room. There were three doors that branched off from the main room. One of them led to a bathroom. Another led to the master bedroom while the last one opened up to a back deck with a ladder and slide that went into the lake. "What the hell? One bedroom?" She walked back into the cabin and put the bags on the bed before walking back into the kitchette where Elliot met her with the last of the bags. "You gotta coin?"

"One bedroom?" Elliot asked before rushing around the cabin to check for himself. "No! I don't wanna flip for the bedroom again. You always win."

"Well, we could always act like adults and just use the same bed. You aren't married anymore." Olivia stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't make it better." Elliot mumbled to himself. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as his hot single partner without wanting to jump her. He'd never wanted to be with a woman as much as he wanted to be with Olivia, and now he was spending a weekend with her, alone, in a romantic cabin, celebrating their fake fifteenth anniversary.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, not hearing his last comment. "What did you say?"

Elliot turned to her and waved it off. "Just that I hope this bed is wider. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I'll just take the couch."

"Nonsense. I'll be fine. You're my partner of twelve years. I won't bite you in the middle of the night." _If I can control myself._ Olivia smirked before heading back into the bedroom to unpack. What was she doing? She could hardly keep her hands to herself in the car. What was she going to do for eight hours in a bed with her toned single partner who had been the man in every single fantasy of hers for the past decade. She had no clue why she was inviting him to stay in the same bed as her, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, only if you're sure." Elliot said before grabbing the car keys off the counter. "We should probably head back to the main building. Dinner is only served for another hour."

Olivia nodded her head. "Alright, I'll meet you out in the car."

* * *

Elliot swore again as he tried to loosen the lug nut on the tire. He had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get the ruined tire off so he could put the spare on. They were told to take the scenic route back to their cabin and now it was too dark to see anything but the road that was lit up from the headlights of the car. "El, you are going to break your hands." Olivia said as she walked over to him. "Let's just wait for Fin and John to get here in the morning. We can come back and we'll fix it then. Let's just walk back to the cabin."

"There is a rapist out here praying on happily married women, and you are technically that for this weekend. I'm not risking him coming after you by walking down a road we don't know in the dark." Elliot said pointing the wrench at her. He put it back on the lug nut and finally got it to start twisting off. "There we go. I'll have the new tire on in no time."

"That's what you said a half hour ago." Olivia mumbled as she yawned.

Elliot glared up at her. "Well, I don't see you helping me down here."

Olivia's eyes widened. "I offered to help you, and you said that you had it under control. Besides, I wouldn't want to piss you off further by getting the lug nut off when you couldn't."

"Alright," Elliot said before tossing the wrench onto the ground, "if you think you can do better, go a head. Prove me wrong."

Olivia stepped up to him, chest to chest. "If I have to sleep in the same bed as you tonight, I'm not going to turn you into the Hulk."

"Whatever." Elliot said before getting back to work on putting the tire back on. When he tightened the new wheel into place, he tossed the old one into the trunk and slowly lowered the car back onto the ground. He looked back over at Olivia and rolled his eyes when he saw her looking through her phone. "Thanks again for the help."

"Asshole." Olivia stated as started to walk around the car to her door.

Before she could take three steps, Elliot grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the car. "What did you just call me?"

"An asshole." Olivia smirked before moving his hands off of her. He thrust his hands against the car to cage her in like he did earlier that day. "Because, you are. You walk around and think that you can do anything and conquer anything." She pushed on his chest, forcing him backwards. She turned the tables and pinned him against the car. "But, you don't take anything that you want. You wait and wait and wait until you believe there is a perfect opportunity waiting in front of you, but you still don't have the balls to take what you want."

Elliot smiled knowing exactly what she was talking about. He could see it in her eyes. "Well, maybe I'm not meant to make the first move."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Figures. Always push it off on somebody else." Again, she went to go to her own seat when Elliot grabbed her and put her back against the car. She saw the glimmer in his eyes and smirked back at him. "I thought I wasn't your type there, blondie boy."

"You're not. You're out of my league." Elliot said with a sly grin before pushing his lower half against her once again. This time, Olivia could feel his member pushing against her stomach. "Now, what was that you said earlier about how I couldn't handle you?"

"I won't believe it until I see it." Olivia stated crossing her arms back over her chest. Before she could say another word, Elliot's lips were over hers, tasting her like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "You're.. not... going to... take... me... up against... this car... right?" She asked between kisses.

Elliot shook his head, pulling her closer to him by her hips. "No, get in the backseat." He opened up the door and let Olivia in before grabbing the keys from the ignition, shutting off the car. Once he climbed on top of Olivia and closed the door, he locked the car, making sure nothing would disrupt them.

"Get rid of the shirt." Olivia breathed before leaning up to kiss his neck, working her way up along his jaw line and to his lips.

Instead of doing what she wanted, Elliot ran his hand down to her knee before lifting up the dress so it was pushed down to reveal the bottoms of her bikini. He didn't bother to get rid of the barrier in the confines of the car. Pushing aside the material, he ran his finger up and down her folds, grinning at the moisture he found gathering on his digit. "Liv, honey, you are awfully wet for somebody who you just called an asshole."

"Fuck you." Olivia said before she moaned, feeling two of Elliot's fingers sink into her. She bucked up when his thumb came into contact with her clit. Elliot grinned down at her, but realized where he was and what he was doing and what they were doing there in the first place.

"We need to get back to the cabin." He said before removing his fingers and fixing her dress for her.

Olivia panted looking up at him. "What?"

Elliot leaned back over her, his dick pushing against her core. She bit her lip before his blue eyes met her brown ones. "I don't want to be inside you for the first time in the backseat of a car while we are waiting for a rapist to make an appearance. If I'm going to fuck you right, I'm going to do it in a bed where I have all the room I need to 'handle' you as you say." He stuck the two fingers that were inside her into his mouth, groaning around his fingers as he tasted her. Olivia watched him with wide eyes as the throbbing between her legs increased.

* * *

Olivia slammed the door shut before Elliot was pinning her against it, locking the door with his quick fingers. "Bedroom." She panted before he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up high on his waist. She never wanted to stop kissing the man. His kisses seemed to burn into her skin and ignite a flame within her. They both chuckled and groaned as they hit numerous things throughout the cabin trying to get to the back where the bedroom was.

When Elliot felt his knees hit the foot of the bed, he dropped Olivia onto it. She bounced up once before he was back on her, pulling at the material of her dress to peel it off over her head. Olivia sat up and lifted her arms over her head, helping him get rid of the already forgotten dress. She untied the strings of her bikini around her neck, letting them fall down to brush against the taunt skin of her stomach. Elliot reached behind her and did the same with the strings that were tied behind her back. The top became useless as it fell into her lap, soon chuckled to the floor as Elliot went to work memorizing every inch of skin that was new to him.

His mouth wrapped around her right breast immediately, his hands maneuvering to touch other parts of her body. Olivia cupped the back of his head as she let out a low moan, vibrating in here chest before coming out of her mouth. "Jesus Christ, El." Everything below her waist was throbbing now. The effect he had on her was stronger than she imagined. Her stomach clenched when he moved to the other breast, letting his tongue toy with her nipple like with the other one. It felt like he was trying to swallow her breast. The anticipation was killing her as his hand started climbing up her leg. Her eyes widened when he gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth, causing her entire body to shudder as her body let go without her even realizing she was that close already.

Elliot stopped his ministrations, frozen against her breast as his hand moved its way back down to the juncture between her legs. He felt the soaking wet material of her bikini bottoms and grinned up at her. "Number one already."

"You keeping track for tonight?" Olivia asked still feeling the aftershocks of the unexpected orgasm.

"Well, I could, but I had another idea." Elliot smirked before removing her bikini bottoms, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of her discarded clothing. "Today in the car, all the teasing. Instead of removing my hand from your thigh and putting it back on the steering wheel, you put it on the gear shift. So, there are three different gears, drive, neutral, and reverse. Of course, there's park, but that's when we're all finished here."

Olivia smirked up at him. "All finished?"

Elliot grinned with the sly 'I'm getting in trouble' look. Instead of making her knees weak, it made her want him inside of her. "Well, for tonight that is." He breathed before slipping two fingers into her again, making her back arch off of the bed. "So, you just passed first gear. We're working towards second now." Olivia moaned thinking over his words. The way he was talking, she would be having at least three orgasms tonight. Elliot leaned down and dipped his tongue into her belly button, swirling it around as he let his fingers work inside of her. He felt her stomach muscles working underneath his lips as her hips grinded against his hand. He quickly added another finger, curling them inside of her.

"Fuck!" Olivia spat. She was building back up quickly, his quest to use her like a gear shift topping any concern she had about cumming after only a few minutes. This is what he wanted. He wanted her tonight to claim her as his own. She was never one for giving everything up, but this was Elliot. That thought alone made her body convulse again, making her cry out this time as his fingers continued to thrust into her swollen opening. "Shit, El."

"That makes two." Elliot said before his tongue started heading south. "Now for three."

Her thighs were already shaking and he hadn't even made contact with her yet. _Fuck!_ He was determined. Her hand flew to the back of his head when he parted her lips and ran his tongue up her slit once, savoring the taste of her before he sucked her clit into his mouth. "Holy! Oh God! El, baby, shit!" The sensations were too much. Without having time to come down, her orgasms were just building onto one another, making each one more intense as he continued to ravage her.

He chuckled darkly against her core before his tongue plunged into her, licking and nipping at any piece of pink flesh he could reach. The bridge of his nose kept rubbing against her clit, sending her over the edge again, but he wasn't done with her yet. Even after he drank her in, he continued to build her back up, using his tongue to circle around her clit. The next orgasm came as quickly as the others, and she didn't know how she would ever be with anyone else after this. Although with the way he was talking, she would never have to compare him to anybody else, not that she wanted to. "Well, there was three... and four." He grinned as he licked her slit one more time before making his way up her body. His mouth and nose were shining with her juices in the moonlight, and it just turned her on more.

When his lips reached hers, she couldn't help but open her legs wider to accommodate his hips. He cocooned his waist between her thighs and welcomed the warmth that radiated through his swim trunks that still hadn't been removed. It didn't take long for Olivia to notice and change that. He grinned down at her as she groaned seeing him completely bare for the first time. He used that moment to really drink her in. She was perfect beneath him, and she fit there like a glove. He couldn't wait to see how well their anatomies would fit together. He kissed her long and hard before dropping his forehead to hers. "Now, are you sure you want this?"

Olivia smiled, even when he was obviously in need of some relief, he would always make sure that she was okay. Sneaking her hand down between their bodies, she wrapped her hand around his member and lined it up with her opening. "Drive me home, baby."

Elliot smiled a genuine smile, one that she had seen on very few occasions. It made her heart clench to know that she was the reason that smile was on his face as he slid into her slowly for the first time. She held onto him tightly as if this would all be a dream if she let go. He seemed to sense her fear and kissed her nose, letting his forehead rest against hers, as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. "Liv, baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, love." She opened her eyes to look into his. "I'm never going anywhere."

"Okay." She whispered before cupping his face in her hands. In that moment, looking into his eyes, she could see everything that she had ever felt for him mirrored in his eyes. They didn't need to voice how they felt, and she was grateful for that. She didn't trust her voice in this moment. She kissed him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began and slow rhythm that was building her up at a steady pace, letting her reach up to meet his thrusts. Her kisses moved down to his neck, kissing him like he was the air she needed to breathe for the rest of her life. He quickly picked up speed, making her back arch as she moaned out his name. He grunted every time he buried himself in her, never wanting the feeling to end.

Olivia bit down on his shoulder when he started hitting a particular spot she didn't even know she had. She groaned louder than she intended into the flesh between her teeth. Elliot growled, driving into her faster, making the bedframe start banging against the wall. "Shit, Liv! Baby, cum for me." He breathed hotly into her ear. Her body listened to his command and let go, sending her crying out his name and God's into the dark cabin. Elliot felt her convulse around him, below him. She was everywhere, and he couldn't help but let go, shooting into her.

Elliot dropped his head to her chest, wrapping his arms around her as if to anchor her there. That's when she realized he had the same fear she had before they had started. She cupped the back of his head, placing a kiss on his hairline. "El," he looked up at her with those bright blue eyes that were glaring at her not an hour ago, "I'm not running, sweetie." He smiled in relief before kissing her again, slowly pulling out of her. She whimpered in protest, but was glad to curl into his chest when he laid down beside her and brought the blanket up to cover them. "There's one thing we forgot to do."

"What's that?" Elliot asked furrowing his eyebrows together as he laid his head down on the pillow, facing her so that there wasn't an inch of space between them.

Olivia yawned as she laid her head on his arm, letting her chin rest on the planes of his chest. "Reverse."

"I gotta save something for tomorrow night." Elliot stated before running his fingers through her damp hair. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled before closing her eyes. She felt his breath start to even out. "Elliot?" She heard his grunt of recognition before speaking again. "You do know that I won't be able to drive a car the same way every again, right?" He let out a laugh into the night before he kissed her forehead, letting them both drift off for the night.

 **Please review! Hope you guys like this!**


End file.
